The Oportune Moment
by DrakeBrimstone
Summary: New Years eve at the tower is filled with fun and partying, but for a certain boy wonder it is the beginning of his biggest challenge yet. As the year goes on what obstacles will he face, and what will happen when he finally succeeds? RobStar
1. Chapter 1

My First ever Teen Titans fic. New Years eve at the tower is filled with fun and partying, but for a certain boy wonder it is the beginning of his biggest challenge yet; telling a certain red haired alien princess how he feels. As the year goes on what obstacles will he face, and what will happen if he finally succeeds? ROBXSTAR.

**I don't own Teen Titans**

Okay, let's rock!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was New Years Eve and the Titans had decided to throw a party at the tower for all their members, not just the ones that lived there. So far the night had been filled with fun, games, food and all around goofing off. The air was filled with laughter and shouting and an overall jovial mood had encompassed the tower. Well, except one room of course.

Robin sat in a dark corner of his room. It wasn't that he disliked New Years, it was one of the few holidays he actually enjoyed, but he had a major decision to make and needed time alone with which to think it over. _Why is this so hard? I faced huge monsters, creepy aliens and deranged psycho killers without an ounce of fear, so why can't I bring myself to do this? _After a few minutes of being away from the party, a fact that he covered by saying he forgot something in his room, his thoughts were disturbed by a gentle knock at his door.

"Robin, do you require assistance?" spoke a soft voice that he recognized in an instant. Rising from his corner Robin moved to the door and opened it to find Starfire with a somewhat concerned look on her face. "No thanks Star, I got it." With a smile beginning to spread across her face she asked "Does that mean you will return to the day of New Year's festivities?" He looked up at her and simply couldn't say no to that face. He nodded his head and walked towards the main room of the tower while Starfire floated along beside him.

As they walked Starfire's curiosity got the better of her and she looked at Robin. "Why did you go to your room all alone during the party, do you not like this day of New Years?" He smiled, he couldn't help it, she was just too cute. "I just needed to think about my New Years resolution for a little while, that's all." She turned to him sounding slightly confused, "What is this resolution you speak of, is it some sort of test or competition?" He looked up at her, floating next to him, and for a moment got lost in her, in the luster of her hair and the shinning beauty of her green eyes, _Wake Up! Answer the question before she sees you staring! _"No, it's not like that at all. It's kind of like a goal or a promise that you make to yourself. Something that you say you will do over the next year that you didn't do last year." "I see, and were you able to make a resolution for yourself?"

He stopped, looking at her he felt that smile creep onto his face again, "Yeah, I have." _But I will have to wait until the opportune moment._ She smiled back at him "What is your resolution, or is it like the wish that you cannot tell or it won't come true?" she asked him with a slight curiosity to her tone. "No, it's not like a wish, but it's something I would rather keep to myself for now." A look of disappointment began to spread on Starfire's face at these words causing Robin to quickly add "but I promise you'll be the first to hear it, and hopefully soon." _Why not now you dork, you have her alone, do it! No, I need to wait; I mean I don't even know if Star has any feelings for me other than friendship…not that I know why she would. _"Robin, are you well?" Starfire asked with concern. "Huh, oh yeah, I'm fine, just thinking. Let's get back to the party before we're missed." Together they turned and made their way to the living room. Little did Robin know he had already been missed earlier by a certain red-haired alien that was currently floating next to him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Well, that's it for the first chapter, more to come soon. Sorry for it being so short. I hope you liked it and please R&R. Until next time folks!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here it is chapter 2! As the party begins to wind down Robin goes to the roof to watch the sunrise and think about not only the daunting mission ahead, but certain thoughts on his shaky history with women.

I don't own Teen Titans.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The Main room of Titans Tower was decorated from floor to ceiling with signs and bright colored streamers. Confetti filled the air where the lights shined off the shiny little streamers casting colored lights around the room. The couch had been moved back and a disco ball had been put up over what had become an impromptu dance floor. Loud music that Robin couldn't even begin recognize because of the volume, was blasting was blasting from four speakers that had come out of the ground and walls nearby. On the other side of the room was a large table filled with food and scattered about the rest of the room were various chairs and games ranging from darts to twister.

"Looks like things have really picked up since I left. Hey Star, just how long was I gone?" She turned to him with a smile "I believe you were gone for no more than twenty minutes." _Wow, I was gone longer than I thought._ Robin looked down at his watch, it was 12:01 _Darn, I missed the ball drop in Times Square. Oh well, not really that exciting anyway._ "Hey Star?" He looked up at her floating next to him. "Yes Robin, what is it?" she asked sweetly looking back at him. He smiled "Happy New Year." The smile on her face grew even wider when he said this, a feat he thought was not possible, and she flew over and embraced him with a hug that wasn't quite bone crushing, but it was pretty close. "Happy New Year to you as well Robin!" After a moment or two of shock Robin returned the embrace as a light blush spread across his cheeks. Lucky for him the lighting was too dim for his red face to be seen. The embrace ended all too soon, but to Robin's pleasant surprise Starfire took him by the hand and led him towards the table of food.

Beast boy was sitting in a chair by the table with Raven next to him reading her customary leather bound book while Aqua lad and Speedy were having a rather animated conversation next to the tacos. Robin looked over the table; it was a pretty good spread ranging from ribs to pizza and even a little section that was vegetarian. Taking a closer look Robin even saw some of Starfire's Tameranean delicacies. He grabbed a plate for both Starfire and himself and began pilling on the ribs with a small side of salad. Starfire filled her plate with a few of her own food along with a slice of pizza and her now customary bottle of mustard. Looking around Robin saw two empty chairs about halfway across the room; he tapped Starfire on the shoulder and nodded towards them hopefully. She gave an affirmative smile and they headed off towards the chairs to eat their meals.

While they ate they spoke little as the music was too loud for anything but shouting, but Robin noticed that Starfire kept glancing towards the dance floor every minute or so.

_Hmm, maybe I should ask her to dance? No, I hate dancing; besides, I'm really bad at it. So what, do it, you might have fun, and besides, you aren't doing it for you, you're doing it for her. _That settled it, for Starfire, he would do it. He leaned in close to her so that he wouldn't have to yell to be heard, which also hid the blush spreading across her face from his sight, and spoke into her ear "Hey, star? Do you want to… uhh… dance?" An elated gasp escaped from her and before Robin even knew what was happening she had flown across the room with him and they were standing in the middle of the dance floor. After taking a moment to regain his footing, as well as figure out what the heck just happened, Robin tried his best to let the music move him. After a few minutes, and some near falls, Robin finally managed to get himself into something resembling a rhythm. _Wow, for an expert martial artist you sure are clumsy. Shut up! _After another minute or two the music changed from loud rock to a fast tango. _What the heck, who made this CD anyway?_ Lucky for him Bruce made him learn the basics of higher class dances and the tango had always been his best one. Robin shyly held out his hand to Starfire which she took and he spun her around and put an arm around her waist once she was facing him again. She put her arm around his shoulder and tried to follow as best she could to this new dance. _Wow, Star is really good at this. I mean I knew she was a good dancer, but this is amazing. _When the tango came to an end both Robin and Starfire were beginning to get a little hot. As they were about to turn a familiar song began to play. Robin froze _Oh no, not that, anything but that. _But it was that, the song that had played when he and Starfire were declared Prom king and queen due to the fact that they were the only people left at the dance. _Whoever made this CD must have been suffering from some serious mood swings. _Starfire too recognized the song and once again pulled Robin onto the dance floor before he had a chance to resist, not that he would have.

As the song went on Robin and Starfire held each other close, neither of them had really planned on it, it just sort of worked out that way. Robin lost himself in the moment until he heard the end of the song nearing. _Tell her now, while you have her in your arms, tell her! No, I don't want to ruin this moment right now; I don't want my selfishness to ruin the night for her. Besides, there are too many people around. So what, who cares if they hear you, they'll find out eventually anyway. No, not now. _The song came to a close and the loud rock started up again and Robin and Starfire returned to their dinner.

After a good meal, and an accidental taste of some surprisingly good Glorg, Robin decided that he might look a little too obvious if he spent the whole party with Starfire. So, even though he wanted to stay with her, Robin got up to go mingle around with his friends.

Robin took a step back to survey his surroundings. On the dance floor he saw Cyborg and Bumble Bee dancing together and Kid Flash dancing with Jinx as well. Scanning towards the door he saw Speedy and Aqua Lad playing what looked like a very intense game of twister with several girls while Beast Boy sat and made comments here and there while eating from a large plate covered in tofu. Over by the door Robin saw that Starfire had gone to speak with Raven and they looked to be enjoying themselves… well at least Starfire did, you could never quite tell with Raven unless you were right next to her. Scanning the room one more time Robin noticed Wildebeest off to the side and, wondering how he missed him in the first place, decided to go and talk with him for awhile. Robin crossed the room, and after nearly tripping over the piles of garbage that he figured he would have to clean up before too long, and walked up next to Wildebeest who was looking out the window at the ocean. "Enjoying the party?" Wildebeest looked down at him, "Parties aren't really my thing, good food though." Robin almost laughed out loud, "I know what you mean, I've never been much of a party guy myself. I'm glad you could make it though." Wildebeest went back to looking out the window. "You should tell her you know." Robin looked to him confused, "huh?" "Starfire, you should tell her how you feel." "What? What makes you think I…" Wildebeest snorted. "I'm not as dull as I look, nor as slow as people think I am. Besides, I can smell it on you. Whenever you're around her you reek of a combination of joy, love and fear." Robin was speechless; all he could do was stare at wildebeest wild-eyed. After a moment or two his brain kicked in again. "How long have you known?" "Since I first met the two of you. I didn't say anything until now because the scent has gotten near unbearable." Robin smirked, "Sorry about that. So, you said you could smell it on me, can you… you know, smell it on her too?" Wildebeest snorted again "First off, Starfire is an alien; she gives off smells that I can't even begin to identify; second, even if I did know I wouldn't tell you, it's not my place to announce the emotions of others." Robin stared at him for a moment. _Oh great_ he thought_ just what I needed, more pressure. Wait maybe that is what I needed, a little push in the right direction. No, no I can't do this because someone else told me to; neither can I use that as an excuse. This has to come from me, just me; it won't be real if I do it because I was told to. _Looking to Wildebeest Robin smiled again "Just so you know I had planned on telling her soon, before you said anything to me." "Good, now go do it." The smile on Robin's face vanished "I'm not just going to do this because you told me to, I'm doing this because I chose too. I will decide when to tell her how I feel, not you, or anyone else for that matter." Wildebeest snorted and turned back to the window. Robin turned and walked off to another part of the room. _I will tell her, I will, I just need to find the perfect moment. _Wildebeest merely smiled, his plan had worked, Robin would tell Starfire how he felt because he wanted to, and not because he thought he had to.

Robin was fuming _How dare he, I know he's just trying to help but he should know that I have to do this on my own! _Without truly realizing it Robin had left the party and was heading towards the workout room. _I need to let off some steam, besides, this might help me think. _Robin walked over to the middle of the room from which hung five punching bags in a circle. Taking a deep breath Robin began smashing the hanging bags with all of his might, taking out all of his pent up anger, sadness, and most of all fear onto the bags. The longer he went the harder his punches and kicks got until he was moving from bag to bag as if fighting multiple opponents just so he wouldn't have to wait for the bag to swing back. As he continued on Robin began to fall inside of himself, there was no thought, simply pure emotion and skill. Doing a quick standing back flip robin landed one last devastating jumping kick to the center bag causing it to explode into a shower of sand and stuffing upon impact. _Woah, never done that before. _Robin stepped back to catch his breath. Looking at his watch Robin saw that it was 5:30 AM; he had been practicing for nearly four hours. _It only felt like a few minutes, wow._ Not really wanting to go back to the party just yet Robin remembered that sunrise was supposed to be at 6 Am and began making his way to the roof using back hallways so nobody would see him.

The early morning air was freezing and Robin was glad he had decided to grab a jacket from his room. After clearing a space in the snow, a space he unconsciously made big enough for two people, Robin sat down and let his mind drift. He thought back to a girl he had known in his home town. He name had been Alyssa, his first ever crush. He had moved with his family when they all joined the circus and he never saw her again. He read somewhere that she had married some rich business tycoon and was living in some huge estate in Beverly Hills. After Alyssa had been Jessica, he still remembered the way her black hair shined under the spot light. She had been one of the floor acrobats in the circus and he had fallen for her in an instant. When he finally got up the courage to tell her how he felt she yelled at him and they never spoke again. After his parent's murder and he left the circus he never saw or heard of her again. After that he had been too busy with his training under Bruce to think about girls, until he met Batgirl that is. At first the two clashed almost constantly, but over time Robin had grown to care for her. They had become close friends, though Robin began to think of her as more, despite his better judgment. Robin let out a small chuckle as he remembered the day he had tried to kiss her; he spent the next week in the infirmary. After he got out they had a little talk and he realized she saw him as nothing more than a close friend. Then he met Starfire. He was still amazed; she was the most amazing person he had ever met. Not only was she beautiful, but she was strong, smart and incredibly kind hearted. Never before had he been so happy since the day he met her. She had an almost uncanny ability to cheer him up. She was the only one in the tower that was capable of pulling him away from his work. Had it not been for her he might have been hospitalized for malnutrition and lack of sleep hundreds of times. He owed her so much, and to top it all off he was in love with her! _What am I getting myself into this time?_ Starfire was both the love of Robin's life and hid best friend. _What if I tell her and she hates me for it? I don't think I could live without her._ _No, that may be going too far, but I'll simply be stuck with a half-life, an empty life. I'll just become a body going through the motions; my soul would be torn to pieces. _Robin's thoughts continued on this line for a few more minutes until he heard a faint click of the door opening. Turning to look he was met by a glorious sight; Starfire came out with a rather shy look on her face, she was wearing a turtleneck that matched the color of her eyes and a pair of sweatpants that seemed a bit too big for her. "Robin, are you up here?" He turned back to look at the horizon "Yeah Star, I'm over here." She walked over and sat on the cleared space beside him "Is everything alright, why did you leave the party Robin?" Robin continued to watch the horizon "I'm alright Star, I just needed some more time to think and thought it might be nice to watch the sunrise." "I see, then I shall leave you to watch the sunrise." Starfire said sadly. Robin turned quickly before she could move too far and grabbed her hand "Star, you don't have to leave, you can watch the sunrise with me if you want." _Nice work boy blunder, now she's going to think you're an idiot. _To Robin's utter, and pleasant, surprise Starfire smiled brilliantly and sat next to him "Thank you Robin that would be wonderful." _No Star, thank you._ All thoughts of the daunting mission ahead of him left Robin's mind as he sat and watched the sunrise on a new year with the love of his life… if only she knew.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Well, I hope you liked the second chapter. I am planning on writing more, but I need to figure out where this story is going to go first so it may take a little while, but I will finish it I promise. Anywho, please Review and I'll see ya next time. (Hopefully sooner rather than later)


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here comes Chapter three! I hope you like it. And no, I still don't own Teen Titans I do, however, own Len.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Robin turned over in his bed and slammed his hand down on the alarm clock next to his bed. Getting up and stretching Robin looked at the time4 Am. Going over to his closet Robin grabbed his red sweat pants and green sweatshirt and headed off towards the training room. Three weeks had passed since the party and winter still held an icy grip over the city. For the most part the tower was unheated, due to the fact that it would cost a fortune to heat the whole thing, and the training room was far too big for them to keep heated during the night.

He entered the training room and was very glad he had grabbed his sweats, it was freezing! Robin made his way over to the indoor track to run his usual two mile warm up before doing some weight training and then heading off for his shower.

The routine went as usual, quiet and uninterrupted. Coming out of the shower in his usual attire Robin made his way to the kitchen to grab himself breakfast. It was only 5:45 and the others weren't usually up yet so he would take the time to sit and think about the daunting mission ahead of him. Today, however, someone was awake, the last person that would make these thoughts easy. "Morning Star." Though it meant he would have to hold off on his thoughts of his resolution he didn't really mind, as a matter of fact he didn't even remember that he usually did that in the mornings. "Good morning Robin." She looked at him from her curled up spot on the coach and smiled her perfect little smile. "You're up early, did you sleep okay?" "Oh yes Robin, I slept quite well; thank you." He smiled at her "I'm glad." _Hmm, maybe I could ask if she wants to watch the sunrise with me… _"Hey…umm Star?" She looked at him "Yes Robin?" "I was…umm, do you… I… and… never mind" _Good one, wuss. Shut up! _She looked at him slightly confused. "Okay." _Why am I such a coward when it comes to this… ah hell, screw it. _"Star, do you want to come and watch the sunrise with me on the roof?" Starfire jumped into the air and ran towards him "That would be most delightful!" with that Starfire grabbed his arm and nearly dragged him all the way to the roof.

After clearing a space in the snow, and Robin going to get a blanket for Starfire, the two sat together to watch another sunrise. Before too long Starfire broke the silence. "Robin, I have noticed that you have been waking earlier, are you suffering from the bad dreams?" "No Star, I'm not having nightmares, I've just had a lot on my mind." "What?" _You! _"Nothing big, just thinking about my resolution." _Well, at least you didn't lie to her. _"I am still curious as to what this resolution is, though I know that you will tell me when you wish to." Robin smiled and had his face not already been red from the cold he would have blushed noticeably. "I promise Star." "Thank you Robin." And with that they sat in silence to finish the sunrise.

Well they would have had it not been for the alarm going off. The titans gathered in the common room to find out what was happening. "Looks like we have a new player in town, and he's robbing… a hardware store?" Cyborg was looking at the readout on his arm and telling the other Titans where to go. "Time to go." Robin turned and ran for the elevator the other titans close at his heals. In the garage all the titans, save robin and Starfire hopped in the T-car. Robin got on the R-cycle and Starfire opted to fly and act as their eyes in the sky should a chase ensue.

Robin reached the scene first, Cyborg was coming around from a different street and Starfire was holding back on a rooftop for the time being. Robin made his way warily towards the store front _Where is he? _From inside the store a voice rang forth "I was wondering when you would show, Robin." The owner of the voice walked out of the store. He was dressed in what looked like form fitting dark green body armor with black boots and a long crimson cloak with a hood that he had up. "It took you long enough; I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." He lowered his hood and for a moment Robin's breath caught in his lungs. It was a skull. Robin looked closer and realized that it was, in fact, just a mask. _Phew, I've seen enough people with skulls for heads thank you very much. _Robin dropped into a ready position that wouldn't give too much away, knees slightly bent and hands in loose fists at his sides. "Who are you?" The masked man laughed "Do you really expect me to tell you? I might as well ask who you are." Robin was slightly confused. "What?" He laughed again, "I am merely pointing out the paradox of asking a man in a mask _who_ he is. However since I can't have you just referring to me as the masked man, as I am sure you face many, you may call me Len." With that he bowed low spreading his cloak slightly showing the long dagger he had tucked into his belt. "Well, Len, in case you didn't know you just broke the law. I'm afraid I'll have to turn you over to the authorities." Len nodded "Of course, I would expect nothing less from the boy wonder." Robin moved closer, they were now less than twenty feet apart, his hand was moving slowly towards his bow staff, "So does this mean you'll go quietly?" Len's blade was in his hand in a flash, but he made no other moves "Of course not, I've been looking forward to this far too long to just give up." Robin pulled out his staff and extended it "Good, so, shall we?" "Of course." With that Len and Robin charged each other and the ring of metal on metal could be heard for blocks. Upon closer inspection Robin saw that Len's dagger wasn't just unusually long, it was designed to look like a flame, with a wave blade and serrations coming at odd angles. The hilt was highly polished and a lion's face made up the pommel. "That's a nice dagger." Robin said between blows. The other titans had shown up by now, but were busy with several robots that had appeared from the shadows. "Why thank you Robin, it took me weeks to steel it." With that the two pushed apart and tried to catch their breath. Len stood up straight "You have certainly exceeded my expectations; however, it will not save you." Robin grinned, "Is that so, well I'm afraid I'm going to have to dissapoi…" Before Robin could finish his sentence Len had run up and jammed the blade into Robin's side. Pulling the blade out and stepping back Len spoke. "Like I said, it won't save you. You have a lot of work to do if you want to beat me, next time I strike to kill. You had better start training, or I will make her suffer for it." _No, he knows, how does he know! _Before he could compose himself enough to say anything Len had disappeared down the nearest alley. Robin's vision began to grow dark and the last thing he remembered was a sound he wished to never hear again, Starfire screaming his name in despair.

Beep…Beep…Beep

The gentle drone of machinery and the quiet beeping of a heart monitor welcomed Robin back to consciousness. _Where am I…? What happened? _After a few moments Robin began to remember, His time on the roof that morning, the alarm, the skull mask, the knife, and most of all Starfire's scream. Straining to open his eyes Robin saw through slightly blurred vision that he was in the tower infirmary. Taking a moment to let his vision clear Robin took a closer look of his surroundings. For the most part the room looked like it always did, very clean and boring, except that a little off to the side was a rather large pile of bloody gauze. _Wow, looks like I lost a lot of blood._ After looking at the bloody rags for a moment more Robin noticed a very slight pressure on his right arm and stomach. Looking over Robin was met with quite a shock; Starfire was at his bedside asleep, her head leaning slightly against his arm and her hand on his stomach. The scream rang in his mind again. "Star…" he whispered quietly, not really being able to speak at a normal level. Her eyes were red from crying and she looked exhausted. At the sound of his voice she stirred slightly and her eyes opened just a crack. "Robin?" It took a moment before Starfire realized he was awake she smiled brightly and the tears began to flow anew. Robin reached up with his right hand and placed it on her cheek, whipping away her tears with his thumb. "Please, don't cry Star." She sniffed and placed her hand on his, "I cannot help it, I'm just so happy that you are okay."

The two sat in silence until Starfire's tears ceased their flow. Robin's hand was now being held in Starfire's and for a moment he forgot everything else. _She's so beautiful. She is the most amazing person I've ever met. Star, you are incredible. _Coming back to reality Robin realized he had some very important questions to ask. "So, what happened after I fell?" Starfire blushed slightly, "I do not recall entirely, I saw you fall and then I screamed and the rest is very hazy in my memory, though I do know that the masked villain escaped from us just after you…" The blush faded from her cheeks and tears rimmed her eyes again. "Oh, Robin, I was so frightened, I thought that perhaps you were…" Robin held her hand tighter, "its okay Star, I'm right here." She looked away from him, "I know, but if I were to lose you I…" Robin reached up with his right hand and turned her head towards him, a smile made its way onto his pale face. "Star, I promise, you will never lose me, I'll always be here." A smile spread across her face and she leaned over and hugged Robin gently "thank you, Robin." _This is it_ Robin placed his right hand on her back, "Star, there is something I need to tell you." Getting up slightly, but not breaking the hug Starfire looked into his eyes with her jade orbs, "yes Robin, what is it?" "Starfire, I…" Robin reached to put his left hand on her back "I…Aghhh!" A searing pain raced from his side and spread throughout his entire body, his hands dropped and his breathing quickened. Starfire sat up and took his right hand in hers, "Robin, are you okay?" Robin took a moment to steady his breath before talking. "I'm fine Star, listen…" "No, Robin, you must rest, you are still wounded and have lost much blood, please, rest." Robin was about to say something along the lines of I'm fine, but he saw the pleading concern in her eyes and simply couldn't stand it. "Okay Star." _I love you._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

And thus chapter three comes to a close. I hope you liked it. More action and romance to come in the next chapter, all I need to do is figure out what happens… Hopefully it won't take too long, until next time please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Gahh! Chapter 4! I'm surprised I've gotten this far. Thank you so much to all of my reviewers, without you I would never have gotten past chapter 1. I have some really crazy ideas for where this is going so please stay with me till the end of this. Just to warn you though, I have no clue how long this is going to be. Anyway, I still don't own Teen Titans…surprise, surprise.

Let's Rock!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The next three days were pretty uneventful, well for Robin at least. With all the blood he had lost and the size of the wound on his side he was bedridden for them. All of the titans came to visit him at one point or another, Starfire most of all, though none of the visits were anything like the first. Mostly it was filled with casual chatter, or Robin giving orders for training and such. What time he had alone, which happened to be quite a bit, he spent going over the fight with Len in his head. Something about the fight bugged him, Len's fighting style, it was so familiar. He couldn't place it but there was just something about Len that he couldn't shake, and then there was the dagger. He didn't know where, or even when, but he had seen that dagger before, and he needed to find out. That is what he was doing today.

Robin was in the crime lab at the computer. He had been speaking with weapons experts, designers, museum curators, nobody in all of jump city had ever heard of, much less seen, a blade to match the description of Len's. Robin was about ready to give up and get something to eat when a thought struck him, no one in Jump city knew of the blade, but maybe someone in Gotham would. Reaching for the phone Robin dialed the biggest museum in all of Gotham. "Hello, Gotham Museum of Art and History, how may I help you." A kind sounding woman's voice came out of the speaker. "Hello, this is Robin; I need to get a hold of the person in charge of your ancient weapons wing." "One moment please." The voice spoke and was followed by what sounded like old elevator music. _I hate being put on hold._ After about five minutes Robin was starting to get fed up, he was about to hang up and try calling back when the music stopped and a deep rough voice came over the phone. "This is MacGuffin, what can I do for you Robin?" Robin smiled, he recognized that voice, it was one of Bruce's old friends and one of the few Robin had actually liked. "Yes, I'm looking for information on a certain blade, trying to find out its origins or anything special about it that could be of use at the moment." MacGuffin cleared his throat, "I'll be happy to help in any way I can, so what does this blade of yours look like?" Robin described the blade to him and was followed by a pause on the other end of the line. "So, anything?" Robin asked eagerly. "I know the blade you're talking about, and I would think you should too." Robin was confused, "Why should I know of it?" MacGuffin chuckled, "You almost killed a man with it the night you met Batman; don't tell me you forgot about that night already." "Thank you." With that Robin hung up the phone. He hadn't forgotten that night, he would never forget that night. Had Batman not stopped him then he would have murdered the man that killed his parents and been consumed by his vengeance. That night had changed his life, that blade would have made him a murderer.

Robin walked into the common room for the first time since Len had come on the scene, the sun in the windows stung his eyes and his side was still sore from the wound, he knew he could have had Raven heal it, but opted not to for reasons of his own. He wanted to remember the pain, to be able to use it as Batman had taught him. Looking around Robin saw that all the other titans had been waiting for him to start breakfast. "Yo dude, welcome back, whatcha want for breakfast?" Cyborg asked loudly. Robin looked at him, "As long as it isn't something green or made of tofu I just want food." Cyborg clapped his hands, "Bacon and eggs it is then!" and he moved off to the kitchen. Robin went over to the coach where the rest of the titan, minus Raven who was meditating in the air next to it, sat watching cartoons. Robin took a seat between Starfire and a very groggy looking Beast Boy. "Morning Star, morning Beast Boy." Beast boy replied with an indecipherable series of grunts while Starfire gave Robin a very light hug. "Good morning Robin, I am glad to see you are better." Robin smiled slightly, "Thanks Star, I do feel better now."

The morning passed without incident, nothing more than the usual training drills and general goofing off. A little after lunchtime however an alert came on, it seemed that Fang had broken out of jail again and was robbing another jewelry store. Due to his injury it was decided that Robin would stay behind while the others took care of Fang. "Good luck guys, and be careful." He said to them as they left the tower. Once they left Robin went to the place that he did his best thinking, the training room. Taking off his shirt Robin looked at his wound, it had been stitched up and was healing well, he tested how far he could stretch it, not quite as far as usual, but it was pretty close, which was a good sign. Robin walked over to his new punching bag, having had to replace the one he broke at the New Year's party, and pushed it into a slight swing. The metal chain gave a slight creek as it was put into motion, followed by a loud **thump** as Robin landed a side kick on the bag making it swing all the harder. After a minute or two Robin's body fell into a rhythm and he let his mind wander. _Who is Len, how did he get that blade? I haven't believed in coincidence in a long time, but right now I really wish I could. Len knows what I almost did that night, somehow he found out, he saw me. The worst part is he knows how I feel about Starfire; I can't let her get hurt, I have to stop this guy. The only problem with that is I have no idea where to start looking for this guy. _When his thoughts faded away Robin moved back from the bag and looked at a clock, he had been practicing for nearly an hour. Robin went to go get a towel when he felt a sting in his side; he looked down to see that he was bleeding slightly. _Looks like I overdid it a bit better get this cleaned up before the other see. _Robin grabbed a towel and gritted his teeth against the sting of sweat in the wound. He made his way to the infirmary to grab something to clean his side when a thought struck him. _He stole the knife from Gotham, maybe Bruce knows something about it, he was there that night. _Deciding that he should still clean himself up Robin continued to the infirmary. He grabbed a few cotton swabs and cleaned up the blood, then he wiped some disinfectant on the wound. After this Robin made his way to his room.

Robin pulled his shirt back on and sat down at his computer. He grabbed a headpiece and sent out a link to the computer in the bat cave. "Batman, this is Robin, do you read?" A few moments later Batman's face appeared on Robin's screen, "I copy, what do you need Robin?" "Is it clear on your end?" Batman nodded, "its clear Dick." "I need to ask you something Bruce, has anything been stolen from the Gotham museum of art and history recently?" Batman did some searching with his computer. "Nope, nothing in the last year and a half, why?" Robin scratched his chin, "We have a new player in town and his weapon matches the description of the dagger from…that night." Batman's face was unreadable, "I see, well I know for a fact that knife is still there, I saw it earlier today." Robin continued to scratch his chin. "It's possible it is nothing but a replica." Batman offered. Robin shook his head, "I don't know I have a feeling something big is going on here. Thanks for your help Bruce, Richard out." With that Batman's face disappeared and Robin turned off his computer. _Great, just what I needed, I go looking for answers and just find bigger and harder questions. I hate my luck._

Robin's thoughts were soon interrupted by the triumphant return of his team. "Hey Robin, get out here, it's time to party!" Beast Boy yelled from the entryway. Robin got up from his desk and went into the main room. "What took you guys so long?" Robin asked jokingly. Starfire, however, thought he was being serious "I am sorry for our lateness Robin, but friends Cyborg and Beast Boy insisted on getting the pizza in celebration of our victory." Robin smiled at her, "No need to apologize Star, I was only kidding." Starfire blushed slightly, but did smile when she saw that Robin was truly joking and was not angry with them. The rest of the day was spent in celebration of the four titans' victory over fang, including some very poorly done reenactment by Beast Boy. Robin enjoyed hearing the tales of how they had beaten Fang, but truly his mind was not very focused on their stories so much as on all the questions that were swimming trough his head at that very moment. Most prominent among these, _how can I protect her?_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Well, there is Chapter 4 for y'all, I know it kind of lacked in the action department, but it will pick up in the next few chapters, I promise. I hope you liked it, please continue to review, I like reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, chapter five, I hope you like it. Oh, and in case you forgot, I don't own Teen Titans.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It had been raining the last three days, and this day looked to be no exception. The rains hit hard against the windows in the main room of Titans Tower where a lone figure sat in the darkness. Robin hadn't been able to sleep that night, something about the rain. It wasn't that he didn't like the rain, he happened to like it, but this rain seemed to fill his mind with thoughts that would allow him no rest. _Who is behind that mask, and how does he know so much about me? Why does his fighting style seem so familiar, why does he sound like someone I know? Who is Len, and how am I going to stop him? _Robin's thoughts had been going in circles for the past hour, he wasn't making any progress. "God, it's like Slade all over again, but so much worse." Robin was simply speaking to the darkness, so he was very surprised to hear it talk back. "That was the last thing I ever expected to hear from you." Robin jumped nearly ten feet off the coach; Raven ignored his reaction and sat on the other end. "What is so unexpected about that?" Robin asked after he had finally calmed down enough to speak. Raven looked at him, her expression unreadable as usual, "Slade was a nightmare come to life, he was the most dangerous enemy any of us have ever faced and his mere memory almost killed you. How could someone be worse than that?" Robin looked at her for a moment, and then moved his gaze back to the windows "You have no idea just how bad this really is." Raven looked at him confused for a moment, and then her eyes widened, "He knows!" Robin closed his eyes, _Oh great, she knows too. Who's next, Beast Boy! _"Yes, he threatened her after we fought. I have to find a way to beat him." An uncommon look of worry crossed Raven's face, but it was gone as soon as it had come. Raven reached out and put her hand on Robin's shoulder, "Robin, look at the things we have accomplished, that you have accomplished. We stopped doomsday from occurring, we defeated the brotherhood and you took down Slade by yourself almost a year ago, we can handle this guy." Robin sat silently for awhile, she was right, they had done those things, maybe they could handle this. "Thanks Raven, I'll keep that in mind." With that Robin decided that he had been up late enough and bid Raven a goodnight as he went to his room.

The first restful sleep in weeks was suddenly interrupted by the blaring of the perimeter alarm going off. Robin shot up in his bed and grabbed his communicator. "Report!" Cyborg's voice came in response, "looks like Len found a way to get his robots onto the island, they're trying to break in." _Crap, why didn't the alarms go off sooner!_ Robin got out of bed and grabbed his old training uniform and his Bo staff. _I don't have time to get changed, but if it's just the robots this should be enough. _With that Robin ran to join the others in the front lobby of the tower. Everyone except Beast boy was already down in the lobby by the time Robin got there; Beast Boy stumbled down the stairs half awake a minute later. As Robin came into the lobby he could hear a loud banging on the door from what sounded to be about twenty pairs of hands. "Well that doesn't sound good, Cyborg, how did they get on the island without the alarm tripping sooner?" Cyborg checked a readout on his arm, "Don't know man, looks like they must have had some high tech jamming equipment or something." Robin looked around to make sure the other were ready, "Titans, go!" and Robin pushed the button that opened the door.

Robin got his first glance of what they were up against, and his guess had been wrong. There were not twenty of the robots outside; the number appeared to be closer to fifty. _Aw crap, this is gonna be a long night. _Before the robots could react fully to the door being opened the titans were in motion. Raven and Starfire had taken to the air and were blasting energy bolts and throwing chairs at the rear lines of the Robots while Cyborg fired his sonic cannon from the ground. Beast Boy, having woken up the rest of the way, had turned into a gorilla and was smashing through the robots ranks one by one. Robin, after opening the door, had pulled a leaping charge and brought his staff down on the head of the nearest robot causing it to bust into a shower of sparks on impact. Turning from the destroyed husk Robin launched a flying elbow into the face of another while simultaneously kicking out at the chest of a third robot. Several of the robots, all of which looked very similar to Len but without the cape, were armed with various weapons ranging from simple clubs to what looked like high tech lasers. Those lasers were now aimed towards Starfire. Robin saw this and was filled with fury, how dare they shoot at Starfire, _his_ Starfire. His rage began to grow as he charged the robots with almost inhuman speed. Nothing would stop him from protecting Starfire; nothing would get in his way. As he moved closer a robot moved to block his path, without even slowing down Robin flipped into the air over the robot and delivered a kick to the back of its head that knocked it flat on the ground. Without even looking to see Robin ran on. The laser blasts were getting closer to hitting Starfire with every shot; it was only a matter of time before she got hit. A moment later Robin was upon the laser armed drones with a fury like none had ever seen. He took out the first with a swipe from his staff; it was down before it ever saw him. The other drones saw this and turned their lasers on Robin, but he didn't care, they would pay for trying to hurt Starfire. With a scream of Primal Fury Robin charged in, he flung his staff at a drone out of his reach and pierced its head while the other drones moved in to surround him. Robin looked to see he was surrounded by seven of the robots, and they were closing in; big mistake. Robin let his fury take control and before they could even register that Robin had moved three of them were down from a sweeping kick to their heads. The other four robots saw this and spread out so they could not all be hit with one move. One of the four moved back and took out the laser it had been using earlier. Robin charged one of the robots and slammed a punch right through its midsection. Without a moments hesitation Robin ran up the body and used it as a launch point to land on the shoulders of the next bot. Robin grabbed the robots' head with his knees and did a back flip slamming the bots head into the ground upon landing. The third robot had used this time to get behind Robin and grab him in a headlock. Robin sent an elbow into the robot's side and turned as its grip loosened, with a quick kick that robot, like the others, lay in pieces. One left, Robin turned to face the drone that had pulled out his laser. Robin's eyes widened as he realized that there was no way he could dodge the blast that was about to come, he was going to be hit no matter what. Robin threw his fears away and charged the robot. Just before the robot was about to fire it was suddenly ripped in half at the waist. Robin stopped in his tracks, he looked closer and saw that Starfire had landed on the ground and tore the robot to pieces. Never before had he seen her this angry, her eyes glowed a brighter green than usual and her face was twisted into what could only be described as a snarl. _Wow, she is pissed._ Throwing the two pieces of the robot aside Starfire looked at Robin and her face instantly turned from snarl to smile. Robin looked around, all the robots had been destroyed and the others were running towards him.

"Dude, you alright?" Beast Boy shouted as they approached Robin. Robin walked over and retrieved his staff from the fallen robot's head. "I'm fine, thanks to Starfire." Starfire smiled, but said nothing. Robin looked around once more to make sure that all the robots were down, once he was satisfied he turned back to the team. "Let's get inside; we need to get some sleep." Nobody even thought about arguing with him and together they went up to the common room. When they got their Beast Boy said a very groggy goodnight and headed straight for his room without another word. Raven pulled Starfire aside and spoke to her for a few moments and then the pair of them bid Robin and Cyborg goodnight and headed off down the hallway. Cyborg turned to Robin, "You sure you're alright, I mean you were acting pretty strange during that fight." Robin looked up at Cyborg "I'm fine, and what do you mean strange?" Cyborg's face was completely serious. "Well for one, I don't think I've ever seen you fight like that, you're good man, but that was just amazing." Robin felt a grin spread across his lips, Cyborg saw this and continued. "Don't you go getting cocky, you were good, but you were also reckless, if it wasn't for Starfire you could've been killed." The grin disappeared as quickly as it had come, "I know, I'll be more careful next time. Goodnight Cy." With that Robin turned and headed towards his room. _I will be more careful, I'm not going to let anything get in the way of me telling her, not even death._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

And thus ends chapter 5. I hoped you all liked it and I'm sorry for the delay, I've been having some computer trouble lately. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Until then, please review and rock on.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, time for chapter 6! Things are gonna start picking up as we move closer to the end, which looks like it will be around 10 chapters, but I'm not sure…anyway, enjoy.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Months passed and little happened around the tower, a bank robbery here, a jewel thief there, but nothing major and no sign of Len anywhere. After the battle outside the tower he seemed to have disappeared. To make things weirder several of the more powerful villains seemed to have vanished without a trace. Not a single one had shown up in almost two months. The people of the city couldn't be happier about this, but it made the Titans nervous, something was going on and they had no clue what. The Titans were sitting around a table discussing this very thing. Robin was pacing while most of the others simply sat and thought, Beast Boy was a little busy spinning his chair around out of boredom to be of much help. Robin stopped his pacing and put his hands down on the end of the table. Cyborg spoke up, "Hey, maybe it's all just some lucky coincidence." Robin looked up, "I doubt it, besides, I haven't believed in coincidences in a long time. I honestly see only two possibilities. One, every villain in Jump City has decided to work together on a major crime, unlikely because most of them hate each other as much as they hate us; or two, every single villain in Jump City has been somehow put out of commission by someone other than us." The others took a moment to let these heavy words sink in; even Beast Boy had stopped his spinning. Robin rubbed his chin, "It's late, I think we should get to bed." With that everyone except Robin and Starfire had left the room.

Robin had turned away from the table so he didn't notice that she was still in the room. Thinking he was alone Robin began to speak his thoughts out loud. "Oh God, what am I going to do. It may just be paranoia, but I'm sure Len has something to do with all this. I have to stop him, I can't let him…" The words were too horrible to say out loud, he didn't even want to think them, but they broke through anyway. _What if he hurt her, or worse? I don't know what I would do, and I don't want to find out. I have to stop him, I can't let him get her. I can't let her… _"I will stop him." Starfire had since gotten up from her chair and quietly moved over to stand behind Robin. "You will. I have no doubts of this." Robin jumped nearly eight feet in the air when she spoke. "Star, how long have you been standing there?" Starfire looked at him with a gentle smile on her face. "How long I have been here is of no importance. What is important is that you know I believe in you, and so does the rest of the team. However, if you wish to beat Len you need to start eating and sleeping better." Robin had calmed down by this point and looked at her with his usual unreadable expression. He knew she was right, over the last few weeks he hadn't been eating well and what little sleep he got was filled with terrible nightmares that gave him no real rest. "I can't Star, I have a ton of work to…" Starfire cut him off "Work can wait, how do you expect to fight Len if you can barley stand, much less keep your eyes open. I will have no arguments, you will go into the kitchen now and eat a big and healthy dinner and then you will go to sleep for the whole night and not be disturbed by any bad thoughts!" Robin was pretty surprised by this, not only had Starfire used a stern tone of voice, well stern for her anyway, but she had said it all in one breath…impressive. Robin looked into her eyes and what he saw there killed any argument before it could even form. She looked to be near tears, not from anger or sadness, but concern, she was really worried about him. Robin reached up and whipped away the single tear that had escaped from her eyes, "Okay, I'll go eat dinner and get to bed on one condition. No more tears, okay?" Starfire smiled and nodded to him. Robin turned to leave, but stopped before he got to the door. "Oh, and Star, thanks, for everything." She smiled gently at him as he left and, he may have been mistaken, but was that a blush forming on her cheeks?

Robin lay on his bed, thoughts of Starfire filling his mind. He knew he should be sleeping, he really was tired, but thoughts of her kept him from sleep. _Why does she have to be so amazing? Better question, why do I have to be such a bloody coward? I certainly haven't forgotten my resolution, but so much has happened, I haven't found the right moment._ Robin was suddenly reminded of something he had once said to Beast Boy when he was looking for help in asking out Raven. Ultimately, Beast Boy chickened out, literally, he turned into a chicken and ran away, but he did say the advice was good. He had told Beast boy only one thing "They say every dog has his day, but I say a man makes every day his." _How could I have forgotten that! I live by that saying danggit! I have to tell her, and I have to make the opportune moment, not wait for it._ It felt like a large weight had been lifted off Robin's shoulders, though a larger one remained, he did still have to tell her. Though that weight that had been lifted was enough for Robin to find the sleep that had been avoiding him for weeks.

When Robin awoke, feeling much better, and got straight to work. He had lots to do and less time to get it done in. No, this had nothing to do with Len, Robin had found out how to make his "Opportune moment" and he wasn't going to waste anymore time. Most of this was going to be pretty easy, just finding the right things. However there were two very difficult parts to this. One, how to get Starfire out of the tower so he could get everything ready, and two, how he would get Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy out of the tower so he and Star could be alone. Then, of course, he had cooking to do, lots of cooking. Thinking it over, Robin decided he would do the easy stuff first and use the time he would spend shopping thinking up ideas. Robin went and grabbed some street clothes that he put on over his uniform and tucked his mask into his pocket, just in case.

Robin stepped out of the alley that hid one of the passages to the tower into the bright morning sun. It was a beautiful day and Robin had energy running through him like a bolt of lightening. "Time to get to work," he said as he started towards downtown. The streets were crowded, but not overly so as Robin made his way through the various shops looking for the things he needed. He got the candles, as well as the candle holders, a soft green table cloth with purple and red flowers decorating it, a glass vase for the flowers he would pick up later, and a rather large stack of cook books for him to look through for what to cook. The day dragged on until it was almost two in the afternoon. Robin decided to stop for lunch and spent much of it looking through the cook books. It took some time but Robin finally settled on making Teriyaki Chicken for the main course and a small chocolate cake for dessert. He had all the ingredients he needed and making them wouldn't be too much trouble. Robin went through a mental list to see if there was anything else he needed. He had everything he could think of, but he still felt like something was missing. _Oh well, I'm probably just being paranoid._ Deciding he didn't need anything else Robin made his way back towards the tower.

On the way back to the tower Robin occupied his mind with ways he could get the others out of the tower while he got things ready. Robin passed by the movie theater and saw that a new movie was out and he remembered Beast Boy saying that it looked really good, and to his surprise Raven actually agreed with him. He could tell them about it and say that he needs to catch up on his sleep, nobody would argue with that, and while they were out he would do most of the cooking and hide the food before they got back. That took care of that, now how to get Raven, BB, and Cyborg out of the tower the following night for dinner? This would be a little harder. Continuing towards the tower Robin took a roundabout route so he could search the city for something to draw them out. After nearly an hour of looking a sign caught his eye. There was a car show in town, one night only, and what luck it was just the night he needed. _Well, that takes care of Cyborg, now for Beast Boy and Raven._ This was going to be hard. Beast Boy on his own wouldn't be too much of a problem, but Raven; it was hard enough to get her out of her room on most days. Robin spent the next two hours looking, he had come across numerous ideas on how to get Beast Boy out, but nothing for Raven and his arms were starting to lose feeling from carrying the bags so long. Robin was about ready to give up and go home to check the paper for anything when the answer hit him in the face, literally. It was a flyer, there was a small concert being put on and one of Raven's favorite bands was the main act. _Bingo, problem solved._ Robin ran as fast as he could to where the tickets were being sold and on a whim bought two. Now Robin was all set just a few things to do here and there and everything would be ready. With that pleasant thought on his mind Robin headed home.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, Robin got home and barley managed to get the things he ad bought in unnoticed. Robin pulled Cyborg aside and told him about the car show, which went over quite smoothly. _One down, two to go._ After the Titans ate dinner and were sitting around watching TV Robin told them about the movie he had seen was playing that night. Everyone was excited to see it, well, Raven was about as excited as she gets, but when Robin told them he wasn't going to go Starfire said she would remain with him to make sure nothing happened while he was sleeping. Robin turned to her "No Star, it's alright, really, go to the movie I'll be fine." Starfire looked back at him, "But what if someone should attack you, how will you fight when you are sleeping?" Robin put his hand on her shoulder and her argument died on her lips. "It's okay Star, I'll be fine, I promise. Go with the others and have a good time, though I expect a full report on the movie tomorrow you guys." Starfire reluctantly agreed, but when Robin smiled at her she did seem to brighten up a little. Before the others left Robin pulled Beast Boy aside. He reached into his pocket and handed Beast Boy the tickets to the concert, "I saw this today while I was out, ask Raven to go with you, it's one of her favorite bands. Oh, and when you ask her don't say I gave you the tickets." Beast Boy looked at the tickets like they were some sort of Holy Grail. "Dude, are you sure, these tickets must have cost a ton?" Robin patted him on the back, "Not really, anyway, you did ask for my help before didn't you?" Beast Boy laughed, "Good point, thanks Robin, and wish me luck." Robin laughed with him, "Just remember what I told you and you won't need it." With that Beast Boy went and joined the others and they went to the movies. "Time to get to work." Robin made his way to the kitchen to begin what would be a long night and several burns. _Good thing it's a long movie."_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Well, Chapter six, I hope you like it. Sorry for the wait. I now know where this story will end and it should pick up very quickly. I've really enjoyed writing this and I'm looking forward to finishing it. I wish I could say it will go on for another twenty chapters, but that would be very wrong, I expect between two and four more before the end. Thank you so much to all of my reviewers, I wouldn't have gotten this far without you guys. Please review, I like reviews. Until next time my readers!


	7. Chapter 7

Holey Rusted Metal Batman, its chapter seven! I'm truly amazed I've gotten this far and still have more to write. Thank you so much to my wonderful reviewers, without you guys I would have simply given up long ago, you have inspired me to finish this story and I hope everyone likes where it goes, though I get the feeling many of you will be quite surprised…at least I hope so that is. I know that I haven't brought the other characters into this story very much, but I'm new at this so I'm trying not to overload myself. Worry not however; their parts will grow as I get better at writing. Any way, that's enough rambling from me for now, on with the story!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The night had gone well, despite a few burns Robin had finished the cake and it, along with the chicken currently sitting in a teriyaki marinate, was sitting in the fridge Robin had hidden in his room. It was the perfect place to hide it as, as far as Robin knew, he was the only one who knew he had it.

Robin woke with a start as his alarm went off. It was 5 AM; he had wanted to get up early just so he could make sure he had everything that he would need for that night. After going through the list Robin found only one thing he needed to do, ask Starfire to join him. He knew he still had to do this part, and was dreading it thoroughly; _this is going to be interesting._ Grabbing everything and returning it to its hiding place Robin went to the roof to watch the sunrise.

The pre sunrise sky was clear and cool, the lack of clouds allowing the previous days heat to escape from the earth, but the lightening of the horizon promised the warmth of a new day. As the sky continued to lighten Robin focused his gaze on the horizon, thinking about what would happen that night. His thoughts so encompassed him that he didn't notice Starfire had joined him until she was right next to him. He looked to her about to wish her the usual good morning, but before the words could leave his lips the sun crested the horizon and the light hit Starfire's face in such a way that it made her glow like the angel he knew she was. He couldn't help it, he was staring and he knew it, but he couldn't do anything about it, not that he really wanted to. He was entranced, the more he looked the more it seemed to him that the glow came not from the sun, but from Starfire herself. Somehow Starfire hadn't noticed his staring, and if she had she didn't show it. Robin took a moment to gather his courage and reopened his mouth to speak. This time it actually worked, "H...hey Star, could I a…um ask you something?" Well, it worked well enough anyway.

Starfire turned to look him in the eyes and the most beautiful smile Robin had ever seen filled her face. "Of course Robin, what is it?"

Robin nearly crumbled under that smile; somehow he managed to pull himself together enough to squeak out a response. "I was um…wondering if you would…maybe…want to…um meet me up here for dinner tonight at sunset?" The last few words had been said as fast as possible and ran together in a way that Starfire had no clue what he said.

"I'm sorry Robin, I cannot understand what you have said, you are speaking at too high a speed."

Robin nearly gave up then and there, but knew that he couldn't, taking a deep breath he began again. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight up here at sunset, you know, just the two of us?" Robin silently began to pray with everything he had. _Please, please, please God please!_

Starfire's cheeks were covered in a light blush that Robin didn't notice due to a combination of his nervousness and the sun's glare. "Of course Robin, that would be most wonderful."

Robin let out the breath he hadn't remembered holding, "Really, great. Then I'll see you tonight okay, I have a few things I need to get done during the day." Robin stood up and then reached down to help Starfire to her feet. "Thanks Star." _And thank you!_ With that both he and Starfire made their way into the tower for breakfast with the others.

When Robin had gotten back to his room and made sure to shut the door tightly Robin leapt into the air out of sheer excitement and joy. "Wahoo, she said yes!" Now he had work to do, he had made sure; the others would be out of the tower for nearly the entire night. Robin took one last quick look at the things he had, he was all set, he just needed to barbecue the chicken later, he even had music and a CD player to help set the mood, and maybe for a little dancing should Starfire want to. Robin went through the mental checklist that he had by now worn thin, and then it hit him, a gift. He knew he didn't need to get her anything, but he did want to. Nothing really expensive, but something that held meaning, to show how much he cared. Without bothering to change Robin grabbed his wallet and made his way to the garage.

The R-Cycle raced through the streets, dodging cars, buses, and the occasional person. Robin was getting frantic, he had been searching for hours, it was past noon and he still hadn't found anything for Starfire. He had been through everything from jewelry shops to clothing stores, heck, he had even checked a toy shop and a furniture store. Nothing he came across seemed right, it was all very nice, and he knew Star would have liked them, but he wanted to find something that she would love, not just like.

Robin continued his frantic race for another few minutes when he saw a shop out of the corner of his eye that seemed to speak to him to go check it out. Robin pulled the R-Cycle up down the street and headed in to the shop. The inside of the shop was dark and cool; the walls were covered in exotic looking paintings and ceremonial masks. Rack upon rack of clothes filled much of the room and off to the side was a small exotic jewelry section. Robin took a few moments to let his eyes adjust fully to the gloom and then made his way over to the jewelry.

Robin spent about five minutes looking through the various pieces, at one point a bored looking girl came to ask if he needed help, when he said no she returned to her magazine behind the counter. Robin was beginning to get fed up, nothing seemed good enough and Robin was about ready to move on to the next store, but he had to check everywhere and there was still one display left. Robin walked over to it without any real hope that he might find something. He started looking through them and became even farther dismayed, just as he had thought, nothing worth a second glance. Robin was just about ready to quit when something caught his eye, he hadn't noticed it before because it was in the middle of a hanging row of necklaces, but this time he had managed to catch it. He reached out and pulled it off the rack so he could see it better.

The necklace was a simple silver chain with a small pendent on the end. The pendent is what had caught Robin's eye. At first glance it looked simply like a wooden pendent with some Japanese Kanji on it, but when Robin looked closer he saw it was actually some kind of bone, not wood, and that the Kanji had been carved into the piece before being painted. The craftsmanship was exquisite; Robin had found his gift for Starfire.

The R-Cycle raced through traffic on its way back to the tower, Robin hadn't felt this good in a long time, things were going to work out fine. Robin pulled up the bike next to the underground tunnel entrance. _Looks like things are finally going my…_

_**BOOM!**_

A massive explosion rocked the city and the shockwave sent Robin to the ground. Standing up as fast as he could Robin searched for the source of the explosion. He turned around and his heart sank, what had once been the magnificent Titans Tower was now nothing but a smoldering crater.

"No, no it can't be. No! It isn't real, I'm imagining this, I have to be!" Robin was beginning to get frantic; trying to wake up from what must be some terrible nightmare. "No, no, no, no." Robin hit the controls for the emergency bridge to the tower and hopped back onto the R-Cycle hitting the gas full on.

It only took a mater of moments for Robin to reach what had once been his home. There was no denying it now, his home, his friends, his Starfire, they were all gone. In Robin's mind there was no doubt as to who had committed this horribly vile act. His breath coming in heavy gasps Robin turned his rage, a rage more powerful and primal than he had ever experienced, to the sky.

"LEN!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I know most of you probably hate me for doing that. What will Robin do without his friends there to keep him from going overboard? Will his rage consume him, or will he take control once again? There is only one way for you to find out. I hope you liked the story, please review and I'll update as soon as I can. Until then!


	8. Chapter 8

Here comes chapter 8. Writing the ending of the last chapter was really hard for me, but please read on; things are really going to start picking up now. Hope you like the chapter. I still don't own Teen Titans, which right now most of you probably think is a good thing.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Nearly eight hours had passed sine that terrible event, but Robin's rage had not cooled, not in the least. Robin had spent nearly two hours on his knees next to the wreckage of his home. He said nothing, when the emergency crews arrived they tried to take him out of the area, but he wouldn't budge, shock, anger, and most of all, despair planted him to the ground. So it was with a heavy and weary heart that Robin made his way back to the R-Cycle.

_You won't get away with this Len, I swear here and now, no matter what, I will have my vengeance. _Robin revved the bike and sped towards the outskirts of the city. It didn't take long for the torrent of emotions flying within Robin to subside into complete nothingness. What had once been Robin was now more of an empty shell that had a vendetta to fulfill. Pushing the bike harder the empty warrior made his way to a place Robin had hoped he would never need. Robin had many equipment and weapon sheds scattered throughout the city, most carried his normal equipment, birdarangs, grappling hooks and the like. This shed was unlike the others, this shed held the weapons Robin hoped to never have to use, the weapons he would use to kill.

Looking over the weapons the warrior made his choice, a hand crafted Katana made by the ancestor of the legendary sword smith Masamune. The warrior drew the blade and stared at his reflection in the mirror finish on the blade.

"This ends tonight." The warrior turned and sheathed the blade. Walking past the R-Cycle he made his way into the city. He knew exactly where to go, and he meant to go quietly. On the table in the shed lay the map that had been apparently left for him by Len, and the R insignia that had once adorned the warrior's uniform. All that was left was for the warrior to gain his vengeance, or end his pain. Either way, this was the end.

TTTTT

Inside a dimly lit room a slight stirring could be heard, as if someone were waking from a deep sleep. The source of this noise opened her stunning green eyes not quite understanding what had happened. She remembered talking to Robin in the morning, and that he had asked her to dinner that night. She had been so excited that she went to her room right after lunch to start getting ready, but the next thing she knew she was asleep.

It took Starfire another moment to realize that she was not in her own room, nor any other room in the tower for that matter. The dim lighting made discerning any real detail impossible, but Starfire could tell she was in a medium sized room; it was well furnished with a couch, two chairs, a coffee table and even a small fireplace and stove. She could see artwork on the walls, but couldn't tell what paintings they were. Thinking one of her star bolts would help her see better Starfire went to raise her arm only to find it had been chained down. Starfire tried to call on her alien strength to break the chains but found that her powers didn't work. Panic beginning to fill her Starfire pulled and yanked at the chains as hard as she could, but they wouldn't budge.

"You might as well stop trying now." A voice spoke from the darkness. A very familiar voice, but just different enough that she couldn't place a name to the speaker.

Starfire looked into the darkness as hard as she could, trying to discern some detail, but she could see nothing. "Who are you?" she finally asked.

"You know who I am, deep down, you do. However, in case you are having trouble remembering…" A hand appeared from the darkness holding a very familiar skull mask. "Remember me now?"

"Len, where am I, why have you brought me here, where is Robin, where are my friends?" It wasn't a question so much as a demand.

"Very well, I shall tell you. Where you are, is on a bed, I brought you here because I didn't want you killed in the explosion that destroyed Titans' Tower, the location of your friends is irrelevant and as for Robin, I assume he will be here shortly." His tone was polite, almost pleasant, but something sinister lurked under his breath.

Starfire was a little unnerved at his straight forward answer, but recovered quickly. "What explosion?"

Len chuckled, "Why the one I used to destroy your little tower of course."

"Why, why would you do such a thing? What is wrong with you, what is it that makes you hate us so?"

Any trace of cheeriness left Len's voice. "You have no idea what has happened to me, and if all goes as planned, you never will." His voice dripped with venom and hatred like Starfire had never before heard.

Had Starfire not been as brave as she was she would not have spoken another word. As it was she still had difficulty finding her voice. "Why, why are you doing this?" Her voice was barley more than a whisper.

"I do only what I feel must be done." With that Len turned and left. He left her with the words, "He will be here soon, pray he is ready." The door closed and darkness was all Starfire knew.

TTT

Robin moved through the shadows as if he had been made of them. He had followed the directions on the map Len had left to the letter and he was coming close to his destination. He knew he had to be careful, that traps could come from anywhere, so he moved slowly and carefully from shadow to shadow. He turned the corner and at the end of the alley was something very out of place. In the brick wall was a fine wooden door that seemingly led to nowhere. _Very Inconspicuous._

Robin made his way over to the door and after checking to see if any traps were present. After deciding it was safe Robin smashed his boot into the center of the door, easily breaking it in two and sending it flying of its' hinges. After letting the door finish tumbling down the stairs Robin made his way down after it, and after Len.

When Robin reached the bottom of the stairs he drew his sword. Dropping into a fighting stance Robin stared straight into the mask he had come to hate so much. Len sat comfortably in a large leather chair, his cape spread out behind him and the hilt of his dagger poking out from behind his back, next to the chair was a sheathed Katana.

"I was wondering when you would show." Robin gave him no reply, he just continued to glare. "Ah, so, not in much of a talking mood I see, good, then we can get down to business." With that Len grabbed the Katana and in one motion pulled the weapon from its scabbard and leaped at Robin with a downward slash.

Much of what happened next was a blur, blows were exchanged and metal rang on metal more than once. After a few moments the two combatants separated, both with more than a few nicks and cuts on their clothing and bodies. "You've been practicing, excellent. You're going to need everything you've got and more for what lies ahead." Len took a moment to remove his cloak and then leaped in once again slashing at Robin's stomach.

Robin knew the attack was coming, but still he was just barley able to block the slash. Robin's anger was getting the better of him, never before had he felt a rage like he felt now, but it made him careless. He knew he needed to gain control, but had no idea how he could manage it. A kick to the side brought Robin back to the fight and he just barley managed to duck a slice at his neck. This was going to be the end of him if he didn't pull himself together. _I can't lose;_ _I have to keep fighting, for my friends…for her. I will never forgive myself if I lose here, I must win._ Then it hit him, he knew how to overcome his anger. _I have to win, this isn't about revenge anymore, this is about doing what Starfire and the others would want. I'm not fighting for me, I'm fighting for them! _With that Robin let go of all of his anger, all of his hatred. There was nothing, Robin fell deep within himself, deeper than his conscious mind, deeper than emotion, to a level that all remained was pure unadulterated skill. He could win, he would win.

It didn't take Len long to realize the change in Robin's fighting style, his reckless anger had dissipated and he was at his best. Len couldn't help but grin behind his mask. _Excellent Robin, you may just have what it takes after all._

Not much can withstand a continuous beating from a sword of Masamune, and Len's sword was no different. With one final, decisive, hit Len's sword was shattered and he was thrown back into the wall. He hit with such force that many of the paintings covering the wall fell to the ground and a bookshelf was knocked over. Len got to his feet and reached for his dagger, but a swift thrust to his right shoulder stopped not only that movement, but most others as the sword had pierced through his shoulder into the wall behind. Gritting his teeth against the pain Len avoided calling out, slowly he raised his gaze to meet Robin's.

"It seems you have won, though perhaps not." As he spoke Len reached around with his left hand and in a move faster than the eye could see, grabbed his dagger and sliced for Robin's belly. Len easily could have sliced open Robin's gut, and would have had that been what he was trying to do. A cracking sound was heard followed by something small hitting the floor.

"Looks like you missed, time for you to die Len." Robin's voice was deathly calm, as if no emotion at all existed within him. With that Robin grabbed Len's blade from his weakening fingers and poised it to strike.

"So, is this it then, is today the day you become a killer?" Despite his massive blood loss Len's voice was oddly strong, and calm. "If you feel I deserve to die then so be it, but know that I have not done what you think I have."

"You threatened Starfire, and then you killed her, along with the rest of my friends. I believe that more than constitutes me killing you." Robin's anger was beginning to resurface and he took a step closer to Len. As he stepped he kicked something that was on the ground. Looking down Robin saw the necklace he had bought earlier for Starfire. Robin bent down and grabbed it and read the inscription that had caught his eye in the first place.

_In love we find our strength._

The dagger dropped from Robin's hand and he slowly moved back from Len. _Starfire…_ Tears threatened to fall but Robin held them back. _He killed you Star, he killed you, I have to kill him._

He heard her voice in his head, speaking sweetly to him. _No Robin, you do not have to, please, I ask you, do not kill him._

Robin fell to his knees and fought harder than ever to hold back the tears. "I couldn't save you… Starfire, I'm so sorry." After a few more moments Robin's anger began to surface once again. He looked up at Len. "You, this is all your fault, you started this whole thing. Just so you could get to me, you threatened her!"

For the first time since he had appeared, almost six months before, his voice showed emotion. Anger laced his words, "I did no such thing, never would I threaten Starfire."

Robin screamed back, "Liar, not only did you threaten her life, but you did it, you actually killed her, you took her from me forever!"

Len yelled back at him. "No, I have done no such thing, I could never do that. Stafire still lives." His voice dropped to a whisper, "I couldn't stand to lose her again."

Robin got up and slowly moved closer, unsure of what he had just heard. "What, she's…she's alive?"

Len looked at him, his voice oddly weak. "Yes, she is. Alive and well. However, we have some very important matters to discuss before you go to her."

Robin looked at him quizzically. "Whatever it is I think it can wait, if it really is all that important."

Len's voice became almost frantic. "No, this cannot wait; if you do not know then she will not remain alive much longer." Len tried to stand up straight, but the sword in his shoulder kept him where he was. "This is no threat, it is a warning. Something comes that will take everything you love away from you, unless you are strong enough."

Robin's attention was now directly on Len, "what do you mean, what is coming?"

Len drew in a ragged breath, "He calls himself Lord Orican, the Dark One, and he is a demon of immense power bent on conquering every dimension he can. So far he has yet to fail; he even destroyed my own world. You must be strong enough to defeat him, if you fail then this world will fall, and your friends will die."

"How, how could you possibly know that? How do you know he will even come here, and that he will come after the Teen Titans?" Robin's voice was filled with confusion.

With a voice full of pain that had nothing to do with the sword sticking through his shoulder Len spoke. "I know because I saw it all happen. I saw him come, we tried to fight him, but he was just too strong. Cyborg fell first, Raven and Beast boy fell soon after. Starfire was next, he was merciless, he literally ripped her apart." Len's body was shaking at this point and tears had begun to slide down his face under the mask.

"My God… Wait, what happened to me? Did the Robin from your world die as well?"

"No, he didn't die. He disappeared, left the people of my world behind in search of some way to stop the demon. Or at the very least to stop him from doing it again." Len had stopped shaking and now looked at Robin with an intensity surprising of one in his condition.

Robin thought for a minute and then his eyes shot wide. "Wait, the Robin from your world disappeared to warn others, and you know more about us than any other person should, you…you're. You can't be, can you?" Robin was thoroughly dumbfounded.

"All the answers you seek lie under this mask."

Robin got up, and with a shaky hand grabbed the mask from Len's face. "No, it can't be."

"It is Robin, I am you."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Well, there you go. I hope you liked the twist; I've been planning that one from the beginning. Just so you know I'm planning on doing a sequel that will follow both Robin and Len's stories. If you think I just ruined for you that Len doesn't die then you clearly were not paying attention to the story. Anyway, please review, I like reviews and I will update soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow, chapter 9. I honestly am surprised. Thanks to all of those that have reviewed. Anyway, enough banter, let's get it on. Oh, and guess what. I still don't own Teen Titans.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The mask slipped from Robin's fingers as he slowly stumbled backwards.

"No, it isn't possible, how can you be…me?" Robin continued to back away until he hit the opposite wall and there sank to his knees.

Len spoke clearly and calmly. "I already told you, there is more than one world, I am you from one of those worlds." With that Len grabbed the blade that was keeping him pinned to the wall and ripped it cleanly out of his shoulder. He took a moment to gather himself and began to advance slowly towards Robin, blade in hand. "Like I said, Lord Orican destroyed my home, so I came here in hope that I could grow strong enough to defeat him when he arrived. I know not when he will come, but I expect it will be sometime in the next two years, though most likely less, and he will bring death and destruction with him. I survive now out of the smallest of beams of hope in that destroying him will reverse all that the Dark One has done. I came here, to this city, in order to test you Robin; to see not only how far you would go, but if it would be enough. I have seen that even though you are willing, you are not yet strong enough, and neither am I." As he spoke Len's voice grew weaker and his movements slightly sluggish, as if the blood loss was finally taking its toll. Len took one last step and stood directly over Robin, bloody sword in hand. "I do not wish to see what happened on my world repeated, so I tell you this, never forget what is written on that necklace." Len reached inside his collar and pulled out an older, more worn, version of the necklace he had bought for Starfire. "These words, this belief, are all that has kept me from death. Remember them for they are strong." With that Len knelt down and handed Robin his sword. "Go to her, she needs you." Len then slumped to the ground, unconscious from blood loss.

After taking a moment to process what had just been told to him Robin got to his feet and moved as quickly as he could towards the door on the other side of the room. He opened it into a long hallway with a single door at the end. Gaining speed as he moved closer to the door Robin nearly collapsed into it when he got there. _I lost more blood then I thought, I'd better be careful._ With a shaky hand that had nothing to do with his exhaustion Robin grabbed the knob and turned it, pushing the door open.

Inside the room was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Starfire lay on the bed, and other than the chains holding her there, she was completely unharmed. Robin stood there for a moment, stunned beyond reason. Ever since he had seen the tower destroyed, since he thought her dead, a part of Robin had been dead with her. The last few hours of his life had felt like an eternity, he could imagine no worse torture than what he had been through, and now it was all over. She was safe, alive and well, there right in front of him, and all he could manage to do was stare stupidly at her from the doorway.

The sudden light caused Starfire to squint as she looked at the door. After a moment her eyes began to clear and she saw a somewhat familiar silhouette.

"Ro… Robin, is that you?" she asked in barley a whisper.

Her voice seemed to snap Robin out of his trance, "It's me Star, I'm here." As he spoke he made his way to the bed and, using a key that he found placed conveniently just out of Starfire's reach, he undid her chains.

Without even thinking about it Robin gathered Starfire up in a hug, holding her close. "Thank God, I'm so glad you're okay, I thought I had lost you."

A little bit surprised, though not unpleasantly so, by Robin's sudden show of emotion Starfire returned the hug happily, though gently so as not to cause him any further injury. "It is alright Robin, I am unharmed. We must get you some medi…"

Robin cut her off. "No Star, it isn't all right. When I thought you were… gone all I could think about was everything I had lost, all the chances I had missed to tell you."

Starfire looked Robin in the eyes. "To tell me what?"

Robin took a slow breath, "To tell you that I… Oh God that I love you Starfire, I love you. Ever since the day we met I've cared about you. I love you, with everything that I am, I do."

Starfire looked at him in shock. _Did he just say what I think he said? Please, if there is a God out there please don't let my ears be deceiving me. _Tears of joy began to appear in Starfire's eyes and she pulled Robin back into her arms. "I love you too Robin, I always have, and I always will."

After a few moments of holding her Robin pulled back so he could look Starfire in the eyes. Slowly he brought his face closer to hers until they were almost nose to nose. Taking a breath Robin closed the rest of the distance and their lips met.

The kiss was soft and gentle, but warm and passionate at the same time, and all to brief for the two of them. Robin took Starfire by the hand, "Come on, let's go find the others."

Together they looked around the room and saw a door partially hidden behind a book case. Starfire pushed the case out of the way and opened the door. Inside they found the rest of the team. It only took a few minutes to fill them in on what had happened over the last eight hours and for Raven to heal Robin's wounds.

Cyborg was the first to speak up after Robin's story. "This is some pretty heavy stuff, and when we get to our secondary base while the T tower is being rebuilt I'll see what I can find on this Lord Orican guy, but right now I think it's pizza time."

Robin smiled and took Starfire's hand, "Agreed, God knows I could go for some food and a little R&R. Though we need to take care of Len first." Together the team left the room and headed for the main room where Robin had fought with Len. However all they could find was a pool of blood on the ground and a not that stated simply "We will meet again." Though they searched the room for another hour they found no sign of where Len had gone, not a drop of blood or even a hint of a hidden passage, Raven couldn't even sense where he was.

After finishing their search, and sending the cops to the location to continue searching, the team made its way to the pizza place. Though more questions had been raised then answered as of late Robin looked to his side where Starfire walked with her hand in his. 'Well, I guess there was something good that came from this, something _very _good.' Even though a resolution was far from being reached the Teen Titans couldn't help but think they, Robin and Starfire most of all, deserved a nice little vacation, maybe Japan.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Well, I finally finished. I'm so sorry that it took so long, I hit major writers block during this chapter. I apologize if this chapter isn't as good as the others; I'm not very good at writing stuff like this so yeah. I did my best, and hopefully my next story will be better. I will be writing a sequel, but not for a little while, I have another story that I'm going to be working on first. I don't have a title yet but it is a DBZ story and will have my own characters with a few cameos from the stars. Well, that's it; please review, constructive criticism is welcome. Peace out yo!


End file.
